Niña grande
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: La pequeña Buttercup de cinco años, no haya la hora para ser una niña grande. "–¡Buttercup!–. La morena dejo de morder el dedo de la mujer y se cruzo de brazos.–¡Yo no soy adorable!–" .


**_¡Hola!_**

_**Este pequeño One-shot, trata de lo que yo pienso que le pasa a la mayoría de los adolescentes, cuando pequeños no hayamos la hora para ser**_

_**adolescentes y ahora que lo somos, queremos ser niños por que todo era más fácil. Triste realidad.**_

_**Y También trata de que a nosotros solo somos niños cuando nos conviene ._.**_

* * *

_Niña Grande._

.

Una pequeña niña de unos cinco años, dueña de unos adorables ojos verdes, su cabello era corto y negro, tenía una flequillo que llegaba un

poco debajo de sus ojos, vestía un lindo vestido del mismo color que sus ojos y tenia un cinturón negro en la cintura. La pequeña niña, lloraba y

pataleaba en el suelo de su habitación, mientras que sus dos hermanas trataban de controlar el puchero que hacía ella.

–Butter, ya cálmate– Decía su hermana mayor que poseía los ojos de color rosa.

–¡Déjame!– Gritaba entre sollozos.

–Por favor Butter, no llores– Dijo su pequeña hermana menor de cabello rubio.

–¡No es justo!– Protesto la morena

–Tu sabes que nosotras no podemos ir– Dijo la niña de orbes rosas.

–¡Yo quería ir a esa fiesta!

–Pero esa fiesta es para niños grandes y gente adulta– La rubia dijo.

–¡Yo soy una niña grande!– La morena dejo de hacer su puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

–Solo tienes cinco años

–¿y?

–Mejor vamos a dormir– Dijo la rubia antes de que se armara una discusión, entre sus dos hermanas mayores.

–¿Que hora es?– Buttercup pregunto.

–Las nueve de la noche– Respondió la rubia.

–¡Es demasiado temprano!– Exclamo

–El profesor dijo que a esa hora había que ir a dormir– Blossom dijo con sus manos en su pequeña cadera.

–Bueno, pues yo no tengo sueño

–El profesor te regañara– Dijo la pelirroja.

–No me importa

–Recuerda que el dijo que si te portabas mal, te quitaría tu mantita verde– Bubbles dijo preocupada.

–¿¡Que!?

–Es cierto, además dijo que tampoco verías televisión

–Esta bien, me iré a dormir– Buttercup fue hacía su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su manta verde.

–¡Blossom no apagues la luz!– Chillo Bubbles al ver que su hermana mayor se dirigía al interruptor.

Buttercup solo bufo y le arrojo un muñeco de felpa a la rubia de ojos azules.

_._

* * *

_._

–Enseguida vamos, señor alcalde– Blossom colgó el teléfono y dirigió su vista a sus dos hermanas menores.

–¿Que a sucedido, bloss?– Pregunto Bubbles dejando de lado a su conejo de felpa.

–Los Rowd..– Fue interrumpida por su hermana pelinegra.

–¿Es que acaso no se aburren de fastidiar?

–Ya conoces a los Rowdyruff Boys..

–No me refería a eso

–Entonces, ¿a que te refieres?– Bubbles inclino su cabeza

–Me refiero al alcalde, ¿acaso no ay policías en esta ciudad?

–No seas así, Buttercup

–Eso da igual, solo vamos a detenerlos– Hablo Blossom.

–Deténganlos ustedes, yo no peleare con niños pequeños.

–Pero si tu también eres una niña pequeña

–¡Yo no soy una niña pequeña!

–Pero..

–Bubbles, mejor vayamos a detenerlos nosotras dos.

Las dos super poderosas se fueron volando por la ventana dejando su típica estela rosa y azul.

_._

* * *

_._

–¡Chicas el desayuno ya esta listo!– Grito el profesor desde la cocina.

Blossom y Bubbles bajaron desde su habitación corriendo y riendo, entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a desayunar.

–¿Donde esta Butter?

–Esta arriba, preparándose para el trabajo– Dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa.

–¿Que?

–No sabemos de que estaba hablando Butter, profesor– Blossom se encogió de hombros.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y por ella, entro una pequeña muchacha de cabellos azabaches amarrados en una pequeña coleta, la niña iba vestida con un

jeans azul algo holgado, una camisa blanca que le quedaba nadando y unos zapatos rojos de tacón demasiado grandes para ella.

–Butter, ¿piensas ir a la escuela vestida así?– Pregunto el profesor extrañado.

–Padre, ¿podrías llamarme Buttercup?

–¿Esta bien?

–Ah, yo quiero un café doble, por favor– Pidió la pelinegra.

–¿Un café doble?– Preguntaron sus dos hermanas y su padre

–Si y si fueran tan amables, ¿podrían traerme el periódico?

–...Buttercup, ve a vestirte para la escuela– Ordeno el profesor.

–Ya estoy vestida para la escuela

–Me refería a que te vistieras normal

–Esta es ropa normal, es ropa de una niña grande– Protesto la pequeña.

Todos los presentes suspiraron y rodaron los ojos, Buttercup ya había salido con el tema de que ella era _una niña grande._

_._

* * *

_._

El horario de escuela había concluido. Buttercup flotaba tranquilamente por la acerca, iba con su ropa normal, su vestido verde con sus zapatos negros. Dejo de

caminar al ver una estela verde obscuro en el cielo, apresuro el paso, se supone que las niñas grandes no peleaban. Pero caminar más rápido no funciono, el

pelinegro en un cuarto de segundo ya estaba frente a ella, sonriendo burlona mente.

–¿Que se te ofrece?– Pregunto tratando de mantener su compostura.

–¡Patearte tu trasero de chica!– Grito con entusiasmo.

–Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías– Siguió caminando.

–¿Y por que no tienes tiempo para mis _niñerías?_– Pregunto el moreno indignado.

–Por que yo soy un niña grande y tengo cosas que hacer– Dijo indiferente.

–¿Tu?, ¿una niña grande?

–Así es, yo ya crecí, no como tu que aun eres un bebe llorón– Butch frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, nadie lo llamaba _bebe llorón. _

–¡Yo también soy un niño grande!– Protesto haciendo un adorable puchero.

–Tu no eres un niño grande, ¡eres un bebe!

–¿Sabes que?, prefiero ser un bebe a ser un amargado como tu, eres igual a la tonta de Blossom– Se cruzo de brazos.

Aquel comentario la ofendió, no había peor insulto que decirle a Buttercup que era igual a su mandona hermana mayor. Se abalanzo sobre el moreno

plantando le golpes, bofetadas y patadas. Butch no se tardo en responder. En unos cuantos minutos ya estaban destruyendo la ciudad con su pelea.

–¡Buttercup!– Exclamaron ambas hermanas de las pelinegra que recién habían llegado gracias al alboroto que se había formado.

–¡Dale su merecido, Butch!– Dijeron los hermanos del moreno que también habían llegado hace poco. Ellos por nada del mundo se perdían una pelea con las PPG.

Buttercup se alejo del moreno y fue hacía sus hermanas.

–¡Casi destruyes media ciudad, Buttercup, eso estuvo mal!– Reprocho su hermana mayor.

–¡Casi destruyes media ciudad, Butch, bien hecho!– Felicito el hermano mayor del moreno.

_._

* * *

_._

–Butter, ¿no estas emocionada?– Bubbles dijo dando brincos por toda la habitación.

–¿Y por que tendría que estarlo?

–¡Por que hoy viene nuestra tía!

–Ni siquiera la conocemos

–¡Pero es emocionante conocer gente nueva!

–No tiene nada de emocionante conocer a una anciana

–Ella no es una anciana, solo tiene treinta o cuarenta años– Blossom dijo entrando en la habitación.

–Para mi es una anciana

–¿Que ropa ten pondrás, bloss?

–Mi vestido rosa, ¿y tu?

–Mi vestido celeste con dibujos de mariposas, ¿Y tu, butter?

–¿Yo que?

–¿Que vestido usaras?

–No usare ningún vestido

–El profesor dijo que tenias que usar el de color verde claro– Dijo Blossom mientras sacaba del ropero el dichoso vestido.

–No usare esa cosa

–¡Butter, te veras preciosa!

–Yo soy una niña grande y las niñas grandes no usan vestidos tan infantiles

–Solo ponte el vestido– Blossom rodó los ojos, ¿Es que acaso Buttercup no se cansaba con eso de ser una _niña grande?_

_._

* * *

_._

El profesor abrió la puerta de entrada y de ella apareció una mujer, de unos cuarenta años, pequeña y robusta, tenía el cabello negro en una pequeña trenza, los

ojos marrones y pecas. Vestía un vestido blanco con círculos negros y zapatos de tacón plateados.

–Adelante, hermana– Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

–Que linda casa– Dijo la chillona mujer.

–Te presento a mis tres hijas– El profesor se iso a un lado dejando ver a tres pequeñas niñas con unos hermosos vestidos.

–¡Pero que niñas más adorables!– Blossom y Bubbles sonrieron, Buttercup solo frunció el ceño.

Todos fueron a sentarse en los sofás de la sala de estar para platicar acerca de cualquier tema.

–Blossom, ¿puedes traer los vasos de jugos que deje sobre el mueble de la cocina?– Pregunto el profesor.

–Claro, ¿Bubbles me ayudas?

–¡Por supuesto!– Las dos pequeñas fueron a la cocina dejando a Buttercup junto con el profesor y esa mujer que la pelinegra ya comenzaba a odiar.

–Esta muchacha es una ternura– Dijo la mujer cosa que iso que la morena se indignara, ¡Buttercup Utonium no era una ternura!, ella se iba a encargar de que

esa odiosa mujer borrara todo concepto de que la morena era _adorable. _

–¿Quieres un caramelo, pequeña?

–¡Claro, me encantan los caramelos!– Sonrió cínica mente.

La mujer saco un caramelo rosa de su bolso de mano y lo acerco a Buttercup, cuando el caramelo estuvo cerca de ella, Buttercup le mordió el dedo ala pobre

señora.

–¡AAH!– Grito la mujer tratando de que la niña soltara su dedo.

–¡Buttercup!– La morena dejo de morder el dedo de la mujer y se cruzo de brazos.

–¡Yo no soy adorable!

_._

* * *

_**Día del niño, once años después.**_

–¡Profesor!– Exclamo la adolescente de cabellos azabaches.

–¿Que pasa Buttercup?–

–¿Y mi regalo del día del niño?– Pregunto indignada

–¿Que?– Sonrió

–¿Que donde esta mi regalo del día del niño?– Pregunto nuevamente.

–Buttercup, tu no eres una niña pequeña

–Pero yo si soy una niña pequeña

–Tu hace bastante tiempo que dejaste de ser una niña

–¡No es cierto!

–Si es cierto

–¡No lo es!

–Buttercup, no te daré un regalo

–¡Profesor!

–¡Buttercup!

–¡Yo quiero mi regalo!

–Tu eres una adolescente, no una niña

–¡Yo soy una niña pequeña!

_._

* * *

**_¡Fin!_**

**_¿Les gusto?, ¿merece algún comentario? ¡Vamos, sean amables!^^_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
